ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beam Me Up... No, Not There!
Geomagnetic Compass |title=None |repeatable=Yes (after zoning) |reward= 400-2000 experience/limit points 3-12 Trail Cookies 200-1000 Conquest Points |previous=Further Founts |next=None }} Walkthrough If you just completed Further Founts, you must zone before speaking to Anastase again. *Speak to Anastase and select the invisible chat option to begin the quest. *Select a difficulty level to receive an assigned zone. **Your target fount depends on the difficulty setting you choose (see the sections below). *After selecting a difficulty, you are warped to a random zone corresponding with your difficulty setting. You appear some distance away from the zone's Geomagnetic Fount. You must return to that area's Geomagnetic Fount and examine it. *Return to Anastase to complete the quest and receive Trail Cookies and Conquest Points that vary in amount depending on the location you were assigned. **If you did not return to the Geomagnetic Fount in the zone you were transported to, returning to Anastase will still complete the quest, but you will only receive a single Trail Cookie as a reward. **After completing this quest for the first time, the invisible option is replaced with the option "Can I give you a hand with...you know?" Tough as butter *You appear at (H-4) in Tahrongi Canyon. Make your way back to the Geomagnetic Fount and examine it to recalibrate it. **Worth 400 EXP, 3 Trail Cookies and 200 Conquest Points. *You appear at (E-11) in Pashhow Marshlands. Make your way back to the Geomagnetic Fount and examine it to recalibrate it. **Worth 400 EXP, 3 Trail Cookies, and 200 Conquest Points. *You appear at (K-11) in Meriphataud Mountains. Make your way back to the Geomagnetic Fount and examine it to recalibrate it. **Worth 400 EXP, 3 Trail Cookies, and 200 Conquest Points. *You appear at (D-7) in Konschtat Highlands. Make your way back to the Geomagnetic Fount and examine it to recalibrate it. **Worth 400 EXP, 3 Trail Cookies, and 200 Conquest Points. Tough as nails *One possible destination is Oldton Movalpolos. **Worth 1000 EXP, 6 Trail Cookies, and 400 Conquest Points. *One possible destination is Riverne - Site B01. You appear on the island at the northwest corner of (H-7). **Worth 1200 EXP, 6 Trail Cookies, and 400 Conquest Points. *One possible destination is Jugner Forest. You appear at (J-11). **Worth 1500 EXP, 6 Trail Cookies, and 400 Conquest Points. *One possible destination is Sea Serpent Grotto. You appear at (C-10) on Map 3. You will NOT need a Mythril Beastcoin. **Worth 750 EXP, 6 Trail Cookies, and 400 Conquest Points. Tough as diamond *One possible destination is Quicksand Caves. **Worth 1700 EXP, 12 Trail Cookies, and 800 Conquest Points. *One possible destination is Attohwa Chasm. You appear at (E-9). **Worth 1500 EXP, 12 Trail Cookies, and 800 Conquest Points. *One possible destination is Uleguerand Range. **Worth 2000 EXP, 12 Trail Cookies, and 1000 Conquest Points. Notes *Accepting this quest will temporarily reroute the relevant Waypoint until the quest is completed. For example: if the quest took you to Jugner Forest (J-11), then teleporting there via Waypoint will take you to (J-11), rather than the usual (G-5), until you complete the quest. **Speaking to Anastase will end the quest, regardless of whether you checked the Geomagnetic Fount in your destination zone, but you must have checked the fount to receive full rewards from the quest. *Currently, it seems that the only purpose of this quest is to obtain Trail Cookies, EXP, and Conquest Points. Even though the quest dialogue mentions the founts deteriorating, it does not appear that you can ever lose access to them completely. *Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints differ from Proto-Waypoints in that you can only teleport to them, but not from them. Because of this, it is recommended that you bring White Mage or Black Mage as your main or subjob for quick teleportation or warp once you activate the Waypoint. Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Questsde:Auf gut Glück